The present invention relates to polymeric compositions and, more particularly, if directed towards self-adhering polymeric composition for use as a drag reducing coating.
Various coatings have been developed for reducing drag between two surfaces in relative motion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,976 discloses a drag reducing gel for a razor blade and U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,134 teaches use of a drag reducing, antifouling coating for boat hulls.
The primary cause of drag on boat hulls is the growth of marine organisms on the hull. Generally, antiflouling coatings contain a toxicant agent which controls the growth of marine organisms. In such coatings it is necessary to control the amount of toxin delivered to the surface coating in order to prevent premature depletion of the antifouling agent. Other patents relating to drag reducing compositions for boat hulls include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,575,123; 3,896,753; and 3,990,381. A need has arisen for an improved drag reducing coating for marine use which does not require use of a toxicant agent.
Also, there is a need for drag reducing composition which can be readily manufactured in form which can be easily applied to the surface of the object to be protected. Such a drag reducing composition should ideally be paintable or sprayable on the object surface and act to protect the underlying surface from degradation by bacterial decay, oxidation, water seepage and the like. Once such a drag reduction and/or protective coating is applied to an object surface, the coating should readily adhere to the surface, remain in such adherence, and itself be relatively inert to ambient sources of degradation.